Mercury Falling
by Imdris-FireDragon
Summary: *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS* As feared, the cure is not the permanent solution some had wished it to be. With recent events having held their attention, undiscovered an enemy has been waiting in the wings calmly plotting their revenge ...
1. Chapter 1 Unbidden Changes

_Disclaimer - I dont own any rights to any Marvel or X-men characters, yada yada yada ... All new characters and storylines are products of my over-active imagination, as such are mine :)_

**Summary - Set after the events of X3, with minor changes (mainly 'cause I didnt agree with them) As feared, the cure is not the permanent solution some had wished it to be... With recent events having held their attention, undiscovered an enemy has been waiting in the wings calmly plotting their revenge - but a mutant in need catches the eye of the professor, who it seems may just unknowingly hold the key to discovering the answers some have been seeking...**

_Author's note- my first foray into fanfic, please be kind... probably best rated for strong language &/or violence, considering the way its going so far!_

**CHAPTER 1** - _Unbidden Changes._

The late afternoon sun cast a cold shadow over the otherwise peaceful garden, as Logan for the first time in eight months found himself facing the memorials of his fallen friends. His bag still over his shoulder, he stooped, placing a single rose devoid of thorns against the marble headstone, and sighed deeply.

"Hey, Red"

His voice was gruff and laced with sadness, as he ran his hand over the name inscribed there _- Jean Grey - _causing unwanted memories to surface. Logan shuddered, haunted; visions of those black eyes swam infront of him again, of her pleas, of what she begged of him to do ...with some effort, he pushed them out of his mind.

_NO_, he thought, _that's enough. I wont make this about me anymore. It was hers; It was all for her ..." _softly, under his breath he whispered, "Im here to make my peace ... I think its time... "

Lost in thought and the breeze in the opposite direction, he failed to notice the dark-headed figure approach him from the mansion, white stripes of hair framing her face as she looked unbelievingly at the man before her.

"Logan?"

A rueful smile creased his features, he should have known Chuck'd send her to find him first. Good. Tilting his head to the side, he stood, taking her in with a quick sweep of his eyes he answered "Hey, kid"

"Logan!" she squealed, swiftly closing the gap throwing her arms around him and crushing herself tight to his chest. He chuckled, enveloping her in a bear hug, dipping his head to lean against her hair and breathing in her scent. Marie. His Marie.

She leaned away from him, tilting her head up to look at him worriedly "You're ain't gonna run a'gain, are you?" When he shook his head, Rogue grinned, and curled up against him again contentedly.

"Ah've missed you, ya know"

Logan rubbed his hand along her back, before slowly deliberately trailing his fingers down the skin of her arms feeling Rogue catch her breath; all the while marvelling at the pale silky softness of her skin, at the fact he was touching her at all without having the very life sucked out of him.

"It still feels strange ... " the words were muffled by her closeness, but he caught them all the same. Taking her by the shoulders, he pulled her away from him, narrowed eyes looking deep into hers with a sharp frown

"You regret it?"

"No..." she answered honestly, "Ah dont. Ah wanted it. Ah'm still glad ah did it, but everything's changed here so much" she tailed off, her dark brown eyes searching "Its all just ... Ah dont know, its all just so diff'rent now" she looked at him as if the look alone could explain more than words ever could.

"Marie ..." he began, but just at that, he heard the familair voice interrupt inside his head

_**:Ah, Logan. Welcome back. Could you please come up to my office:**_

Looking down at Marie, he tapped the side of his head "hmffph. Duty calls ..."

"The professor?"

He typically raised his eyebrow, as if to say - who else? - and rogue just giggled, linking her bare arm with his. "C'mon, Ah'm goin' that way anyway"

Casting a final glance towards the stones, together they strolled away, leaving the peaceful quiet little spot behind.

* * *

Xavier came out of the meeting feeling physically raw.The usual occurance when dealing with Logan, but the effects always felt somewhat more preonounced when he hadnt put up with the man's ferocity for so long. His very presence resembled a caged beast, pacing up down just inside its enclosure, watching with unflinching merciless eyes for an opening to escape. Indeed, it was a fragile trust he built with the man, but worth it. 

**_:Good evening, Ororo:_**

Xavier acknowledged the nubian beauty, just as she reached to open the door, before ducking her head inside

**_:Come in, my dear:_**

"How are you feeling?" she moved behind him, perching on the desk and placing her hand on his shoulder. Gently he covered it with his own and continued to stare out the window, idly spectating on the fading day outside "Hank says you werent to overdo it"

"And nor do I plan to, but I need to get back to some sense of normalacy... "

"Still, dont try to do too much too soon." she smiled, a strange feeling of their roles suddenly having been reversed. Hearing the thoughts, he chuckled softly.

_**: I feel fine:**_

" Still "

"I feel fine" he insisted "_More_ than fine, in fact, better than I have in years. Lighter ... I percieve things so much more clearly now. How strange it is to think, that when One has lost all that they are, How greater the value they place on simple sensation and experience" he patted her hand, reassuringly "It feels good to be back"

"Well, its good to have you back ..." she laughed a little, nervously - probably unaware Xavier was fully hearing the thoughts of her previous fears running through her mind in his tired state. Hearing her anguished thoughts of when he'd gone in the first place, her fears being on her own to run the school without advice; how relieved she had been when Moira McTaggert contacted them to let them know where he was ... and above all the sheer weight of worry on her mind when Charles's borrowed body had suddenly stopped responding in the clinic,when his essence had vanished, and his own body rematerialised without warning in the middle of the still abandoned ruin that was formerly the Grey household. He experienced the fear she'd lost him again ...

Lying semi-concious on the floor, he'd felt rather than sensed the hell she had personally gone through, walking up those last few steps towards him, fearing it was nought but a trick but yet hoping beyond hope all the same. He grasped her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. _Ororo wont let go of me that easily, not again. None of them will._

He rubbed his fingers over his aching temple, quietly persevering with rebuilding his mental barries to halt the incessant barrage of others thoughts.

Stooping slightly, and placing a light kiss on his forehead, Storm straightened up "Come, let's go down to dinner, shall we?"

Xavier smiled benignly feeling better, casting a final glance out the window, and agreed warmly. However, he hid a slight frown as he accompanied her out of the office, deep in thought.

_If everything is going so well, then why do I feel like this?

* * *

_

Logan skipped the meal, preferring instead to lie back on his old bed, staring at the ceiling, lazily blowing smoke rings and listening to Marie filling him in on all that he'd missed in his absence.

_Can always do the food thing later_ ... he thought, enjoying the taste of the cigar, just catching Rogue wrinkling her nose out of the corner of his eye and he grinned.

"Ya know Ah think those things stink, Logan"

"And?"

The answer was infuriating, and she told him so in no uncertain terms, even though she couldnt keep the smile from tugging at her lips as she did so.

Logan laughed then, a deep growly laugh "Ahhh, I missed ya' kid."

Extinguishing the cigar on the palm of his hand, flicking the butt out of the open window, rolling onto his stomach and regarding her with piercing hazel eyes full of curiosity, he stared at her sitting cross-legged on his floor with her cheeks slowly turning a vivid red under the scruitiny. Suddenly squaring her shoulders she stared straight back at him defiantly

"Whatch'a starin' at, sugar?"

"Ya know" he spoke slowly, watching her reaction "I've heard plenty of whats been happening at the school, and life around here in general ... but not so much 'bout what's been happening with you. You trying to tell me that in eight months you havent done a godamn thing?" he snorted, " Yeah, right. 'Cause I know you, Marie. That ain't it. So what you not tellin me, huh? " eyebrow raised, picking up on her sudden discomfort.

Rogue opened her mouth to reply, and he cut in, making her squirm even more "An' there aint even been one mention of Ice-Prick either ... So." he spoke, with finality "Anything you wanna share? "

Logan stared at her expectantly, and the words were spoken bitterly even before she realised she said anything "Ah don' wanna talk about _Him_"

A single tear rolled down her cheek; she wiped it away furiously, all of a sudden feeling Logan's strong arms going around her. "Oh, Logan ..." she buried herself in his chest again, feeling safe, secure and _loved_ again.

"You were right, he wasnt worth it ... oh god, he so wasn't worth it at all ..."

She felt the thudding of his heart quicken, hearing both the growl starting in his throat and the familiar _snikt_ as he unleased a set of his claws "I'm gonna gut 'im " he growled darkly, holding her close.

"No, dont - he's not even worth it" she sighed, and he retracted his claws at her wish.

The tears had stopped, but Logan could still smell the saltiness of them on her skin and it drove the wolverine inside him insane

_Fine -_ his sub-concious whispered_ - She didnt say it doesnt mean you cant still teach him a lesson ..._

"Marie ..." he said the name softly, brushing her long hair back from her face and curling his finger beneath her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. Eyes studying hers, he asked the question she'd been dreading "What did he do to you ?"

"He, he ..." she gulped, throat suddenly dry "Please dont be mad ..." when he shook his head, being so close to him looking into his eyes Rogue found the words slipping out unbidden

"He cheated on meh. Bobby cheated on meh with Kitty...an Ah found them - Ah' found them in mah bed... Ah'd taken the cure, so Ah could touch; only to find two of the people Ah trusted most after you were too busy touching each other ... " fresh tears started to fall, and she started to shake slightly "Bobby ... he, he was so angry ... " her eyes closed, and she shuddered as the memory flashed infront of her eyes again.

"Marie! Marie!" he shook her slightly, her eyes snapping open "Whaddya mean _he_ was angry?"

Contained within his arms, his glowering face just centimeters above her, Logan's furious confused eyes bored into hers, and she couldnt keep it from him anymore. Voice dropping to a whisper, Rogue spoke

"Bobby came after meh ... Kitty was crying, trying to pull her clothes back on an' say sorry, but Ah ran away ... an' he came after meh ... he, he came after meh ..."

Tears slid down her cheeks, and she didnt bother to try and wipe them away "Ah ran outside ... Ah ran outside, to get away from him, but he caught up with meh ... Ah, ah couldnt get away ... an' I was so scared ..." Rogue looked down, wrapping her arms around her legs and hugging them tight to her chest, and all Logan could feel was a growing horror in the pit of his stomach; thinking

_Please, 'kid. Please dont say what I think you're gonna say ..._

"He, he trapped meh ... Bobby froze the grass so ah slipped an fell, an he pinned meh down..."

_Jesus_

"He wouldny let meh up - an we jus kept shoutin' at each other ... ah kept shoutin out anythin to hurt him, to get away; an' he just suddenly lost it ... He hit meh ..." her breath caught in her throat, and she was suddenly crying all the harder "... Bobby jus' kept hittin Meh ... 'an ah couldny get up, ah' didny even have mah powers to protect mah'self ..."

_I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him slow ..._

_...marie ... im sorry ..._

The great shuddering sobs wrecked havoc on her little frame, and she hiccuped "If Piotr hadn't found us ..."

"Oh, GOD"

Logan crushed her to his chest, suddenly thankful for the russian's light sleeping efforts, thankful that he was in the right place at the right time. "Ohh, Marie ... "

Unburdened, she cried against him and he rocked her back an forth, holding her close until she eventually quietened, the cries dulling to faint deep sobbing breaths. He'd lost all notion of time passing as he sat there, comforting her, lost in thoughts of guilt and revenge.

After some time, realising she was being exceptionally quiet, her body relaxed, Logan lifted his chin off her head and gently peeked down through her parted hair to find her asleep against him fingers intertwined in his shirt. Sliding one arm around her waist, and another under her legs, he lifted her up off the floor; smiling when she curled closer into him with a contented sigh. "...logan..."

He was on the verge of shouldering open his door to take her back to her room when he suddenly realised he didnt know where to take her at all. Rogue'd shared a room with Kitty ... his insides knotted at that - he didnt imagine her staying in there anymore.

_Well, guess that's that settled then_

Logan turned back to the bed, teasing the covers back with his foot, and gently tucked her into his bed, pausing for a few moments to stroke the hair away from her face.

" I'll look after ya, 'kid. I promised. I'll be right back "

Placing a light kiss on her cheek, moving away he quietly shut the room door behind himself.

Casting an ominous figure, Logan swiftly stalked away down the corridor shoulders knotted and fists clenched in fury, a wild gleam in his eyes.

_I'm comin, an it ain't gonna be pretty. Let's see Bobby Drake try and smack ME around ..._

* * *

that's it ! first chapter up ... hopefully you liked it - if you didn't well, erm ... yeah ...

Welcome to the Dark Side ... we have Cookies ... :)


	2. Chapter 2 Systems Meltdown

_Author's note: this first bit's a little difficult to keep up with, especially if you've never experienced being truely unconcious - the brain slows down but goes into overdrive at the same time :)_

**CHAPTER 2.**_ - Systems Meltdown_

_Black_

The serene, comforting, encompassing dark; the cool calmness before your mind and body connect, waking you up. An old friend, So very peaceful ...

_Open your eyes_

_**:I dont want to: **_

The conciousness thought whimpered, shrinking away, adding a heartfelt cry **_:No :_**

Bemusedly, feeling a mere spectator, a fragment of her sub-concious, in a little voice wondered curiously aside in the dark _why not?_

_Open your eyes_

The quiet vocal representation of the sub-concious demand unflinchingly displayed no emotion, was not swayed by it. It was a Command. It must be Obeyed ... A swirling kalidescope of feelings, sensations engulfed her, drowning her senses.

_Cold _

_Hard. Steel? Underneath, below. Thrumming vibrations _the curious little voice, following her progress, annotating and reporting back the findings, commentator to the brain in this strange situation.

Colours swam hazily into view, making no sense, as she slowly cracked open her eyes. Sounds muffled, distorted, resonating around the space, around her mind?

_**:Where Am I: **_

Think. Must think. Methodical. One by one. In order, Must process. Must Think. COME ON.

_Music - Radio? Voices. Male. Angry voices _

Sub-concious triggering minute movements throughout her body, in-built self diagnostic kicking in. Here. All here. Present and Correct. When suddenly ...

_PAIN. Pain ! _

Vision materialised suddenly, metal plated floor millimeters from the surface; eyelashes close enough to brush against it. The little voice, the offshoot of her sub-concious suddenly seizing control, freezing her body causing her to bite back the agonized screams, silence it, contain it in her throat. She could taste blood, could smell it. Everywhere. Hers. She blinked.

_Must stay safe. Mustn't let them know you are awake _

_**: Why:**_

_Not safe. Must stay safe. Must get Away. _

_**: Why:**_

_DANGER _

The word, an icy dagger of fear through her heart. Forcing herself to remain still pulse thudding loudly in her ears she glanced upwards, her brain trying to comprehend what her eyes were seeing. Thrumming steel floor, black metal walls. Noisy. Crack down the center of the smallest one, above her head, black window and a handle.

_Door. Way Out _

Just beside her face, clear reflections staring back at her, gravel chipped, pieces hanging off. Shiny. Wreaked. Discarded.

_Can see reflections in the Visor. Ours. Red Motorcycle Helmet. Ruined now... _

Loud grating, tearing grinding noise; angry cursing behind her, vibrating in the floor changes.

_He changed gear _

Sudden comprehension dawns **_:I Know. Here. Where I am. A Van:_**

_Yes. Now. Must escape. Must get out of here. What are they doing? _

Still moving just her eyes, she curled them around trying to see behind her, unsuccessfully.

_Use the reflections _

Two men, up front, arguing. Driver. Passenger. Seatbelts on, no quick way to turn around. Not as fast as she could be.

_**: how do I know that :**_

_you do _

Seemed to make sense. Dark outside. Lights from a single passing car ... No street lights. Suddenly, the floor shifted, pulling away before slamming into her again; causing an involuntary gasp of pain.

_Just a pothole in the road _

"She waking up?" suspicious voice from behind her.

_NO ! mustn't find mustn't find mustn't find ... _

"Nah, she's out pretty good. New serum in the collar last's longer, remember?" sarcastic, nasally voice. Unconcerned, kept talking ...

_Good. mustn't find _

**_:Serum :_**

_dont know _

_**:Ssshh... I want to listen:**_

" .. to worry about, mate, after the dart I stuck her with that caused the crash, topped off with the tons extra I injected into her once we got movin - am tellin' ya that bitch ain't wakin' up ANYTIME soon" The nasally passenger laughed, sounded smug. Incandessant rage suddenly burning through her veins she wanted to roar, leap over there and rip his head clean off.

_stay still. stay quiet! _

" Hah! True, I guess not, I just wondered 'cause it had been a couple of hours. But suppose it'd take a fucking elephant down, that. Wonder why they didnt just have us kill her like the rest. It did try to fucking run on us"

_**: the rest? kill ! run? what:**_

"Ah, they _cant_ dontcha see? this one's special to HER. Its her _pet_, her special _project_, if you will. They got big plan's for this one - cant just put _It_ down like a dog in the street. Fuck, Ernie, dontcha ever fucking listen ! They've spent a fucking fortune fixing it the way they want it.Christ they'll wanna know, after all their work, how it was even _able _to run in the first fucking place! considering _It's_ not fucking designed to ..." his voice dripped malice.

_**: "it" - does he mean me? I dont understand:**_

_Must escape. They want to hurt Us. Must escape NOW _

" ... me, I'd rather we shot 'em all in the fucking street an be done with it". She heard him pat something, proudly.

Moving her hand slowly, it passed her face - leather gloves torn - and wrapped her fingers around the chinstrap of the smashed up helmet. Adrenaline kicking in, she stealthily rose to her feet, steadying herself with her other hand against the van wall.

_Must Get Out _

The driver looked pissed, taking his eyes off the road to eyeball his passenger

"Know what? see to be honest Rodgers I dont give a flying fuck what it's supposed to be. I keep my mouth and ears shut. I do my job, I take the paycheck, and I dont give a toss what goes on inbetween. Perhaps you should learn to do the same" he gripped the steering wheel, one hand reaching up to re-adjust the rear-view mirror. "HOLY SHIT !"

_NOW! _

Swinging as hard as she could in the confined space, she brought the helmet crashing down upon the side of Ernie's head, shuddering at the sickening _thump _that accompanied it. Rodgers was already moving, unclipping the seatbelt, yelling his head off eyes wide as he reached into his jacket

_He's got a gun ! _

Screaming now, her body crashing against his over the seat as the van started to veer out of control, she backhanded the gun out of the window with the helmet even as it went off, sending a round whistling by her ear, grazing her cheek. She punched him then, hard; Rodgers doubling over even as she saw the drop at the road's edgeapproach.

_GET OUT! _

Running on instinct, she turned, kicked the van door off its hinges and jumped. Slamming hard into the tarmac, she rolled over and over in the dust. Dazed, lifting her head just in time to see the van go over the cliff, hearing the dull echo of a metallic _crump _and the _boom_ of the explosion, sounding as if far below. Her vision speckled, threating unconciousness again.

_**:No, have to keep moving. Somebody will see the smoke. I've got to escape, to get away. Have to keep moving :**_

_Check they didnt survive. Must cover you're tracks _

Dragging herself to her knees, she crawled in compliance to the cliff edge. Flames burning bright in the darkness, on the rocks of the riverbed far below the wreckage of the van exploded again, spreading burning fuel and debris over a wider area.

_**:Nothing could have survived that:**_

_Good. Return to the primary objective. Escape _

She lay there panting for a moment, desperately trying to focus; the sight of the flames below here swinging crazily, doubling and redoubling in her concussed state. Feelin sick and dizzy, rolling onto her back away from the edge, hot tears pricked the back of her eyes.

_**: Why is this happening to me ... :**_

_get up _

_**:Somebody, anybody ... please help me :**_

_Get Up. Must Keep Moving. _

She unsteadily dragged herself up onto her knees again, then trying to stand - only to fall back with a scream when pain arched through her body like electricity, writhing on the floor, she screamed and screamed, liquid fire penetrating the soft skin at her throat. Clawing and pulling at the source of the pain like an animal, her scrabbling fingers lached upon a slender metallic band which encircled her throat; somehow managing to bend the burning area away from her skin, finding herself pulling a section of tiny needles free, leaving the liquid trying to pump itself into her system to pour down her torn t-shirt and pool in the dust instead. Gasping for air, the pain becoming unbearable, rushing through her veins and crushing pressure inside her head, she threw her head back and screamed at the stars

"Somebody HELP ME!"

_GET UP! MUST ESCAPE. GET UP! _

Worse now than before, the liquid fire had turned to a numbing stinging deathly cold, travelling through her veins, making movement and thought more difficult. Limbs shaking, finding each breath more laboured than the last, she focussed on the largest shadow she could make out, the smell of pine wafting on the night breeze.

_**: If I could just make it to those trees :**_

_Must evade recapture _

With a last ditch show of strength, her adrenaline slowly fading, she stumbled to her feet. Weaving crazily, unable to make out if she was going in the right direction, she stumbled; tripping over a twisted van door at the far side of the road, half-falling to her knees but pushing herself up again.

_**:Did ... did I ... do that:**_

_Keep moving _

Her feet hit soft dirt, body pushing through whipping prickly branches, barely feeling anything anymore. Overwhelming smells of wet pine, and damp earth assulted her senses, unable to navigate the underfoot pitfalls she kept tripping over undergrowth, with each step finding it getting more difficult to lift her feet, to move at all. So tired, so very very tired... her eyelids kept closing involuntarily. Her legs caught on something and suddenly she was falling, rolling over and over again, making the world around her spin; sliding and crashing down slope into small rocks, plants, trees, wood ; dirt and debris tumbling down around her...

Almost completely numb now, barely hanging on to conciousness she slowly became aware she was lying still. Unable to fight anymore, she lay there struggling just to draw breath into her lungs. Eyelids forced open, only to discover she was lying on her back. Her sight failing her, she could just make out the twinkling points of light from the stars above her through the trees, the frothy soft greens fronds of the ferns she was lying under. Finally, she lay still.

_Keep moving _

"I cant..." she managed to whisper from between unfeeling lips

_Then you have failed_

_

* * *

_

Most of the students had already taken their leave, moving elsewhere within the mansion-so by the time the professor wheeled in to the teachers kitchen with Storm by his side, it was a cosy small welcoming party of a smattering of x-men and students left deep in conversation. Reaching the table, they were just in time to catch Dr. Hank McCoy aka the Beast waving his blue furry arms around over his half-eaten supper plate in front of his eraptured audience, talking animatedly all the while gesturing some point or another before they all burst out laughing.

"Ahh, Professor. Please, come. Join us" came the wide smile.

To a chorus of hello's, they were already rearranging the seating to make some room, shuffling over to let Charles manouver his chair to the table side; Storm quietly slipping away to fetch some food. "I was just explaining some of my more heady exploits from my younger days ... glad you joined us."

"Indeed. It would be hard not to stay away, Doctor - it seems Ororo has been following you're advice to the the T ... she is intent on looking after me"

"That's no bad thing"

Charles simply smiled at the man's jovial sense of humour, simply relaxing in the company of what he considered to be his extended family. The conversations around the table had moved on, giving the two a rare oppertunity of a quiet moment to speak away from the focus of the group. Hank turned to Charles, his tone more serious.

"Rumour has it, Logan's returned"

"True, he arrived back earlier."

"Should we be worried? considering his closeness to Rogue, and last week's unpleasantness between her and young Bobby..."

Charles shrugged his shoulders, looking suddenly extremely fatigued. "It is more than a possibility ... I sent her to greet him. No doubt, she has told him by now - Logan has a certain knack for getting information out of her ..."

"Oh, dear."

"Rather. But believe me, its better to have an enraged Wolverine on the prowl now, and perhaps run the possibility of losing some furniture, than it would be to keep it from him and let him know later when Mr. Drake is around"

"I agree" McCoy raised an eyebrow "But he isnt here?"

"No. He skipped classes and left early this morning - had Kitty pass on a note saying he needed some time to think and that he'd be back in a few days"

"Hmm."

Xavier looked at him, concernedly "Rather uncharacteristic behaviour of late, wouldnt you say?"

"Certainly. I noticed some rather odd changes in the lad almost three weeks ago - a complete attitude overhaul, for one" Hank glowered, but didnt elaborate "Any ideas whats come over him? have you picked anything up?"

"Unfortunately, no ... I cant seem to get a lock on the boy. I admit, its got me worried. But my senses, as you well know, have been a little awry of late. Im still having difficulty reconstituting the same barriers I had before. Its growing ... more than a little tiresome"

McCoy smiled sympathetically "You've been through a lot, Charles. Your mind has to heal, as well as your body. Give it time."

Xavier was about to say something more, when he suddenly turned as if listening, towards the door. "Oh Dear. Speaking of Logan ..."

All eyes turned, to find the hulking glowering form of the Logan filling the doorway, growling under his breath.

"Where is the little bast..."

"Logan!"

Storm gasped, shocked - scared almost; Kitty physically stiffened, skin chalk white, and dropped her spoon; causing his furious hazel eyes to swing in her direction shooting an evil look, before narrowing in intent. She gulped, yet he dismissed her just as quickly. She was not the one he was looking for, besides she was a 'kid in his eyes and a female to boot. Balled fists and eyes blazing, he stepped into the room.

"I said" _snikt _"Where's Bobby"

Hank looked at the Wolverine bearing down in Kitty's direction like a fright train, and automatically assumed the worst; finding himself on his feet "Now, see here just a minute .."

Logan twisted his body in his direction, adamantium claws unsheathing themselves shockingly fast from his other hand, pointed straight at McCoy "Back off, furball"

"Logan" Piotr stood, stepping infront of Kitty.

"Stay out of it"

He was now spread in two opposite directions, claws out, tensed. Slowly, Kitty stood, feeling like she was surrendering herself to her own execution.Wrapping her fingers around Colossus's arm, she moved him aside. Quietly, head down, she spoke "for what it's worth, I'm sorry"

"Yeah, well, tell that to her." He snapped, pointing his thumb in the direction of the door. Turning back to the table, he threw over his shoulder at her "Like I said, I'm not interested. Least of all, in you. Easiest thing in the world to get a woman in bed, but it takes her wanting to be there to get her in it. Dont aplogise ta' me"

Kitty's eyes filled with tears, stuck between shock amazment and fear. He hadnt even attempted to lay a finger on her ...! she hadnt thought it a possibility, figuring she'd be dead by now. Piotr nudged her quietly, eyes hard "Get outta here. Go"

Kitty stepped back, not needing to be told twice; phased through the wall, and was off running like a deer to her room. Logan saw her go, barely acknowledged it with a "Hmph", thinking

_Dumb kid should keep her knickers on in future_

_**:Now, Logan. She is a victim in all this too. Dont think too badly of her:**_

Feeling the familiar pressure, Logan shook his head, tossing him a glare "Stay outta ma head, Chuck. An' I'll think WHAT I like about WHO I like, Got it?"

"Fine" Xavier said, raising his hands, impeccably calm as always "But just remember, the next time you ..."

All of a sudden, Xavier turned glassy-eyed and doubled up, gasping for breath

"PROFESSOR !"

"Jesus christ " Claws sheathed Logan leapt forward, catching Xavier firmly by the shoulders just as he crumpled up, face twisted, falling forward. Logan pinned him in his chair so he couldnt fall out; the others rushing in, crowding him. With a pale shaking hand, the professor raised it trembling to his face just as a female voice echoed through the mansion, whispering and shouting from everywhere and nowhere at once.

_Somebody ... anybody ... please help me_

Students spilled out into the halls in confusion; Rogue sitting bolt upright in Logan's bed, tumbling over the tangled sheets on her way out the door "What the hell ?" she shouted at a passing mutant "I dont know! it just started !" he yelled back.

_... get up ... must keep moving ..._

"C'mon Chuck - Snap out of it !" Logan shook the Professor, who looked up sluggishly, but his grip was firm as his hand shot out and suddenly grabbed ahold of Logan's forearm like a vice, eyes looking lost "Help ..." he choked out

_Somebody HELP ME !_

It was an agonized scream, people all across the mansion clapping their hands to their ears, Logan's sensitive ears ringing, causing him to flinch in pain. Hank looked on utterly aghast.

_GET UP! MUST ESCAPE! GET UP!_

"CHARLES !" Ororo pushed in, "Charles, Please! Force them out, focus on us ... "

Slowly, trembling violently, Xavier straightened up and blinked; still gasping for breath. The whisperings died away with a final sigh

_Somebody ... please ... help me ..._

"Good god" Xavier leaned back in his chair, looking stricken, "Good god ... I can still hear them"

"Who is it?"

"I dont know ... but they managed to swamp my mind so completely ... I dont think she even realises I could hear ..that I can still hear ..."

He looked at the worried faces around him, marvelling at how completely the mood in the room had changed, how devoted they really were to each other. Meeting each and everyone's eyes in turn, he addressed them as his friends, as his family.

"We have to find her. Help me find her ..." he grasped Ororo's hand, seeing the tears in her eyes. "We have to find her"

"Okay" the glistening tear slowly travelling down her check, clouds gathering, rolling in, just outside the window. Anything, Everything. Just to help.

"Okay ..."

* * *

_Wohoo! cheers for the reviews guys, keep it up! passes round the cookies_


	3. Chapter 3 Lost and Found

**CHAPTER 3.**_ - Lost and Found_

"Landing gear up"

"Check"

Storm flicked the switch, engaging the Blackbird's forward thrust, hands settling on the controls guiding them up and away from the schools rain-swept grounds to high above the thick tempestuous cloud cover.

"How's it comin' Professor"

Wolverine, suited up, was leaning over the dash, having unclipped himself from his seat after take-off.

"Head North ... thats all I picked up at first. I'll use Cerebro to get a lock on her now"

"Is that wise ?" Ororo's head turned, her and Logan sharing a _look_.

"Honestly? I have no idea." face impassive, Xavier wheeled up to the center of the platform; lifting the helmet and placing it over his head, even as he spoke "But, we have to try"

Storm shut off the intercom with a frustrated slap as Charles terminated the feed. Hunched over the controls with a frown, looking as if she was lost somewhere between confusion and anger; banking and skimming the blackbird abruptly through the rainy black clouds, altering their heading. She caught him staring at her, and snapped almost "What ?"

"He'll be fine"

"Yes, _I know" _scornfully, as if it have never been her thought otherwise, turning her face away "Thats not what's bothering me"

"So what's your problem?"

Storm grasped the controls tighter, clenching the grips as if she could crush the answer out of them; before giving a sigh and dropping her eyes. Quietly, so the others couldnt hear, she spoke

"It reminded me of the Phoenix ... It reminded me of the night we found Jean"

In the dead silence that followed, Storm hesitantly glanced upwards - only to find Logan frozen with a horrified look on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp beam of light burst through the darkness, penetrating the trees and causing the undergrowth to be blown to and fro by the downdraught. The 'chopper screamed by overhead; the heavy repetitive _thud-thud-thud _of the rotary blades sending the air coursing through the ferns, the searchlight scanning the area as it passed.

Her body lay prone, unmoving under the scruitiny; as quickly as it appeared the helicopter was gone, the sounds receeding into the distance. Slipping in and out of conciousness, feeling nothing, she barely noticed - eyes sliding closed again as the searchlight faded away leaving her encased in darkness once more.

_They are looking for me_

Strangely, she was beyond caring. When suddenly, the pressure in her head returned - not the agonizing pain of before, more a gentle _pressing _that slowly stirred her fogged mind from its suppressed state, taking notice of the new quiet, unfamiliar voice that accompanied it

_**:where are you:**_

"What ?" she managed to just croak, with great difficulty from between dry lips.

_**:you need to help me find you:**_

Unable to speak now, she thought slowly instead - _are you looking for me? _

_**:Yes - I need to know where you are :**_

_you cant. you're just a voice in my head. just a voice ... _

_**: we can help you :**_

Suddenly amused at her own minds wanderings, she thought_** - **you're not real. _

_**:Where Are You:**_

The voice asked, with such intensity, the vague sense of mirth left her. Managing to reopen her eyes just a crack, dark colours all seemed to merge into one - _I am here._

_**: where :**_

_I ... I dont know. Here. I ... I am here. _

_**: think through what you can remember. show me. let me see :**_

Brow furrowed in concentration, she tried to remember anything coherrantly; the pain growing excruitiatingly unbearable again ...

_I cant_

Xavier winced as he sensed the waves of pain flowing through her, even as Cerebro picked her out from the thousands of others, her surroundings taking substence around the figure as it materialised from the mists. Even as she passed out again, the voice resonated in her mind.

_**: hold on. we're coming :**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The strained silence in the Blackbird was only broken when Rogue, now the co-pilot, let out a low whistle in appreciation. Logan quickly moved to her side, catching glimpse out of the window of the activity below even as they slid passed, the stealth plane going unnoticed in the low cloud.

"Would ya' look at _that_"

Beneath them, the scene was a flurry of activity. Floodlights and tents had been set up, the red flares of the improvised landing pad illuminating starkly against the two sleek black non-descript helicopters resting there. Standard OD green military vehicals were pulling up, the trucks depositing even more people - dozens of men in combats appeared to be combing the area meticulously around some twisted blackened metal, others with dogs were working their way up and down river. All in all, the whole valley basin was crawling with soldiers.

At the end of the road, hastily placed road blocks were set up; the barricades denying access to the valley, the armed soldiers with a mixture of M16's and M4's ready to turn away any who ventured forth ; willing or not. A low growl escaped Logan.

"Guess they're the welcoming party, huh?"

Ororo's eyes were wide, her words catching his attention. He pointed over her, in the opposite attention, and snarled "Set us down"

Quietly, concealed in some trees near the edge of the cliffs, Storm landed the jet; once on the ground the small team quickly assembled, Rogue deftly assuming the controls should they need to leave in a hurry. Stepping over to the edge, the three X-men surveyed from their vantage point over the valley - the soldiers so far below they appeared like ants to their unseen onlookers. Storm spoke, with authority.

"Come. We dont have much time"

Wolverine was sniffing the air, lowered his head, eyes narrowed.

"This way"

He led off, not waiting to see if they followed him or not. The three of them left the cliff edge, moving through the sparse trees, stepping out on to a dusty strip of road. Colossus spotted the van doors first : the twisted metal jutting out from the ditch at the roadside. Storm, reaching down to retrieve a shattered 'bike helmet, now smeared in mud. All could just make out the tyre tracks in the dust, leading off the cliff edge ahead, on the tight corner.

Logan scouted around ahead, keen nostrils inhaling the scents of the night, the sharp metallic tang of blood carrying on the air. He followed the scent as it grew stronger, turning to look at his companions before unsheathing his claws and venturing out of sight into the dark, wet pines.

Stumbling and crashing over the underlying plants and rotting wood, after awhile Colossus paused for a second, catching his breath. The air was thick and humid, drawing cool clammy fingers over his skin. Cursing under his breath, he leaned against a tree trying to gain his bearings in the dark. ""Storm ?"

"Over here"

Straining to see, he could just make out her shadowy sillouete when she moved - etheral hair gleaming slightly in the low light; neatly sidestepping the crisscrossing undergrowth, moving quietly and surefootedly. Beyond her still, the Wolverine was struggling to contain his anger. He snorted loud enough for them both to hear

"You wanna make any _more_ noise, bub ? "

"Look, I can't see a ..."

"QUIET !"

They froze, the Wolverine's body twisted around, clawed hand still held motionless in the air - paused in the act of cutting Piotr's complaints off. He cocked his head to the side, listening intently. _There._

The noise was slight, but he stalked towards it anyway, body tensed and ready to spring. Finding himself to be at the top of a slope, loose dirt sliding away from under his boots, he glanced around, taking in the slight clearing at the foot of the drop, bathed in the improved light coming in through the gap in the trees. The scent in his nostrils confirmed what he already knew - his quarry was nearby. Storm, already at his back, asked

"Down there ?"

As if in confirmation, Logan started down the steep short slope, finding footing against the twisted trees struggling to grow on the incline; Storm and Colossus following suit behind their tracker; the three almost colliding when Logan suddenly stopped abruptly without warning. Annoyed now, Storm shoved by him, intent on giving him a piece of her mind until she followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at - partly concealed by the thick foilage, the still body of a woman lay prone on her back, face turned away from them; long dark hair obscuring her features, chest rising and falling slowly.

Wolverine stepped towards her cautiously, coming within striking distance of her. Reaching out, tapped the side of her foot with his own; recieving no response, he knelt next to her in the soft earth, claws sliding back into his hands. Clearly unconcious, his eyes slid over her body, taking in the rips and scuffs in the bike leathers, blood drying on the wounds he could see. Gently her brushed her hair aside, frowning at the discolourations on her throat, seemingly stemming from a metallic silver band twisted away from there. About to investigate further, he flinched when she stirred slightly under his touch suddenly making a low, painful keening noise like a wounded animal.

As gently as he could muster, he slid his arms under her, bracing himself and over-cautiously lifting her from the ground. Realising she didnt weigh much, he curled her into his chest, trying not to jolt her as much as possible. As he turned, he could hear Storm already radioing back, instructing Rogue to get things ready. Wolverine met Storms gaze, adding gruffly as he pushed past

"Let's GO"

She nodded, and aside quietly to Rogue "We're on our way"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Third chapter up, peeps! should be updatin' real soon. Cheers for the reviews guys, keep 'em comin !**_


	4. Chapter 4 Retreat

**CHAPTER 4.**_ - Retreat_

Rogue stood on the off ramp of the jet hands tucked deep in her pockets, stamping her feet slightly to keep the circulation moving and keep warm in the wet climate.

_where are they ?_

As if hearing her thoughts, just at that she saw Storm step out of the treeline, followed closely behind by the others; Wolverine at the back obviously carrying someone. Relief flooded her. She ducked her head out, calling out to him

"How's she doin' sugar?"

He simply grunted as he lastly hastily retreated up the ramp, Rogue already shutting the door as he did so. Storm fired up the jet, Piotr pullling down one of the fold-out 'cots and securing it, before clipping himself into his seat. Their urgency was infectious, and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. _uh - oh. _

"kid' I need ya over here - NOW"

Logan was laying the newcomer on the 'cot, ripping open an IV bag with his teeth, setting it up hanging even as Storm took off sharper than usual, throwing them all slightly off balance. Turning to Marie as she steadied herself against the wall next to him, he handed her the needle.

"Do what you can. Just stay with her."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze on the way past. Knowing it was his way of saying thanks, of being glad she was with them. Smiling slightly into herself, she turned to the task at hand. Thinking to herself that even though she may not have her powers anymore, she was still needed. They hadnt cut her out. She was still useful, they still wanted her there. It gave her a glow of pride. Rogue slipped into the accompanying fold-out chair, pulling on some disposable latex gloves - slowly unzipping the woman's leathers along the inside of her arm, coaxing the material free and inserting the IV, taping down the needle.

"Have we been spotted?"

Wolverine strapped himself into the co-pilot's chair, as Storm furiously worked the controls, her words bit out between gritted teeth.

"Not if _I_ can help it"

Eyes turning milky white, the sudden descending fog engulfed the ascending jet and the armed men on the ground who were advancing ominously up the blackened, slick cliff-top road towards them in a precise and compact rolling roadblock. The last thing they saw of them was the soldiers hesitate but momentarily at the sudden drop in visibility before the dark rainclouds enveloped them once more, and they were off, skimming the night sky at speed, headed for home.

Only then, after a few minutes with no apparent retribution following them, did Storm allow herself to relax and contact the Professor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue worked quietly on the woman, hands moving dexterously over her still form, checking for any apparent life-threatening injuries that needed urgent attention. Thinking back to the few pointers she had learned from observing Dr McCoy, she searched for any obvious broken bones or burst arteries, looking to stabilise her as best as she could.

Her face was still turned away, hair dark and thick with blood. Gently supporting her neck on either side with two blocks like she had once seen Jean do, she cautiously straightened her out. Pale pale skin ...

_probably due to blood loss_ _Ah reckon ... still Ah wish the 'doc coulda been here _

"You probably do too, eh? still we'll getcha sorted out right soon e'nough" Marie spoke softly to the woman, running a soft wet cotton pad over her face, removing some of the dried blood there.

Logan's sensative ears picked it up, causing him to lose interest in what Storm and the Professor were saying, instead he softened slightly and cast her a glance. Feeling better in himself that she was no longer the emotion wreck he'd tucked into bed earlier, back to being the strong assertive caring _marie _he knew and loved so much.

_'Bout time_ he added to himself, dryly.

Unaware of her appreciative audience, Rogue continued to talk softly to the woman, frowning slightly when she found the bullet graze on her temple, still leaking blood freely. Reaching for another pad, she leaned over her, mopping up the blood and cleaning the wound; pulling away when she thought the pressure had been applied long enough. And gasped. The slice in her skin was _healing_. Not as fast or as well as Logan could, but nonetheless she watched as the open skin oh so slowly knitted together and sealed, admittedly thinly, instead leaving a deep purple bruise behind it. Slowly, Rogue ran her fingers over the womans face, over the bruise, even taking a double-take at the pad in her hand, still drenched in her blood.

_What the hell ? Logan 'dont bruise ..._

She reached around, checking all the other laccerrations, grazes, bruises. The strange marks on her throat ... none of them had changed state, none had healed. Returning to the womans face, Rogue trailed her fingers again softly over her skin. It didnt make sense.

" ...Logan ?"

Rogue turned her head slightly, leaving her fingers where they were, resting on the side of the woman's face. Logan unclipping himself out of his seat ...

A vice-like grip grabbed around her wrist, head snapping around to find herself faced with a pair of very fierce, ultimately very _frightened_ wild eyes - like a caged animal fighting to escape, the woman lifted her head and shoulders, struggling to rise. Gobsmacked, Rogue froze for a second. Gently, she uncurled her fingers on the hand the woman had held tight in her grasp, and placed them on the side of her face, moving as slowly as possible, seeing her flinch, pupils dilate from sheer agression to pure terror as she shrunk away.

_Fight or flight._

Marie simply stared straight back at her, locking her eyes with her own, holding her hand in place gently and stroking soothingly with her thumb

"...Sssshh ... it's alright ... your safe now ... sssshh ..."

Her heart thudding loudly in her ears, Rogue gently co-erced the woman to lie back, dark brown eyes never leaving the strangers pale luminous blue/grey orbs - so pale they were almost almost white. Seeing the light in her eyes starting to fade, Marie gently released her wrist from her grip and instead curled her fingers around the strangers cool palm, holding her hand in a gentle clasp. Seeing her eyelids flicker, Marie quietly added, stroking her hair away from her brow

" ... its alright. Go ta sleep. Ah'm right here an' Ah wont leave ya'...Ssshhh ..."

The strangers eyes slid shut. In shock, Rogue almost jumped when a strong hand dropped on her shoulder. Looking up, she found Logan smiling gently down upon her - something she saw him rarely do when they werent on ther own.

" Way to go, 'kid. " he patted her, proudly and gave her a wink. " 'Way to go"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what exactly do you think we're dealing with, Professor ?"

They'd all descended on the viewing bay in the corridor outside the medlab, Xavier included. Quietly he watched Hank negotiate his way around the newcomer and Rogue, who'd insisted on not letting go of her, even though it made Hank's job more labourious.

_" Ah made a promise Ah wouldny leave her. So Ah'm not"_ she'd stated hotly, when asked to leave. Didnt help McCoy's argument any when Logan had jumped in an added that she had a point. So, they'd found themselves all retreating to the corridor. Answering Storm's question, Xavier pondered

"At the moment, we can't afford to make any assumptions. From what we've seen so far, someone has went to a great deal of trouble to not only find this mutant before anyone else does, but the sheer level of security you mentioned makes me wonder why they desired to keep her contained in the first place. For what purpose?" the professor raised an eyebrow "that is question that is greatly disturbing me. But I must say, it does raise some questions as to the nature of her mutation, and what their purpose was in keeping her against her wishes. It may be, that someone considered her to be a valuable asset they may not like having removed from them." Xavier sighed then, sounding troubled "But at this stage, those are questions that cannot be answered without further investigation. And I fear, she will be of little help"

"Whaddya mean?"

Xavier shook his head at the Wolverine's angry tone, seeing the thought process behind it even without the use of his gift - The man was born suspicious. "Logan, I'll think you'll find she'd be the first to want to know what's happened to her. However, her current mental state prohibits this from being a viable option we can take"

" Ya wanna just spit that out in plain english, bub ?"

Not for the first time, Xavier was finding the man trying to his patience. Turning away from the viewport to look at them directly, he brought his chair to a stop just inches infront of the brash canadian, who simply looked at him with his typical look of disgruntled annoyance.

"Then I will say this plainly Logan, so there is no more room for any misunderstandings. I dont know _how_, and I dont know why; But what I _do_ know Logan is that young woman's mind has been wiped clean as a slate. There's nothing there. Its as if she's never previously exsisted. "

The look of shock and then something unreadable filtered over Logan's face, Xavier simply nodded as comprehension slowly dawned on the man, all eyes switching from the girl, to Logan and back again.

"Yes, there are certain similaritites ; it would be ridiculously foolish for us to simply ignore them. But ever since the revelations of Stryker's underground experimentations at the expense of the military, we've been - as both an organisation and as people - on relatively stable terms with the government, thanks to Hank, even if many still in office still fear and dispise us. What worries me, is the amount of apparent militarised involvement in this situation. It worries me what wheels are now turning against us."

Logan crossed his arms and scowled, eyes narrowed. Looking through the window, away from Xavier, he spat. " I think yer barkin' up the wrong tree there Chuck. Militarised involvement ? _yeah_ but not Military involvement. That wasnt the Army out there tonight. "

Storm stepped forward, hands moving in emphasis as she spoke " Look. I saw them with my own eyes ... those were _armed soldiers _out there"

Swinging round to face them, Logan knotted his shoulders and clenched his fists, snarling " Soldiers? _Soldiers?_ oh yeah, 'Ro they were _Soldiers_. Just cause they were human an' dressed in this country's BDU's, had big guns and drove around in plain ol' green trucks ... dunno bout you, hun', but I sure as fuck _didnt_ see anyone wearing a fucking insignia _I_ recognised, did you? and it wasnt like their was a shortage"

Pulling himself upto his full height, he seemed to dominate the hallway, seeming to be bearing down on her without moving a muscle "I mean, lets take a good fucking look at this, shall we ? 'cause I know _sure as hell_, those guys werent pissing around like your run-of-the-mill-I-jus-fell-off-the-farm inept soldier - or werent you paying attention? _That_ was a fair display of hardware out there tonight, _hunny_, An' I dont just mean the guns you're so afraid of that they all looked so fond of totin'. "

Logan swung his head round, making eye contact with the professor, an snorted.

"No, Chuck, that wasn't the military out there tonight. That was _private contractors_. Shoulda' looked at they way they moved - they were fuckin good, too, which is a problem in itself because it means their services ain't cheap. Somebody's out there has built themselves their own private fuckin' army an' they sure ain't spared no expense. If she's in trouble" he thumbed over his shoulder, in the direction of the window "them she's in trouble _big._"

The Wolverine eyed him levelly "You sure you're ready to take that on ?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_see,told ya it'd be a quick update :)_


	5. Chapter 5 Awakenings

_Hey guys ! totally buzzin' over the amount of interest this little fic of min has been gettin' - 5 seemed like a nice round number so i'll answer each review so far at the end! congrats to _**Rowena DeVandal**_ for being my 1000th hit and also my 10th review! wohoo ! _

**CHAPTER 5.** - _Awakenings_

Rogue shifted slightly in her chair, ears just picking up the sounds of raised voices coming from the hallway over the slow gentle recurring _blip blip blip_ of the monitors, and sighed - sometimes, she mused, the wolverine in him was too predictable. Brushing a stray platinum lock back behind her ear, the thought occured to her that the med lab was also starting to become their second home.

Hearing the hiss of the door lock and the lone set of footsteps, Rogue was entirely unsurprised to find Logan assuming the position of the chair next to her. He stretched his legs out, arms crossed, a sour look on his face. Seeing the deep frown, she ventured after a moment

" You wanna talk about it ? "

He snorted, eyes not leaving the prone form in front of them.

" Ah'll take that as ah no, then "

The raised eyebrow over his still feral look answered her question, as he turned his face to acknowledge her. Impulsively, she grinned and pointed at him.

" Wow ... You know Logan, from this angle? it looks like you've superglued Ah couple ah' mating catepillars over your eyes "

It had the desired effect. - Logan briefly looked confused, then annoyed; before rubbing his hand over forehead growling slightly before trying to hide his lopsided grin from her.

Hank, watching this exchange over the tops of his glasses, couldnt help but smile at the pair of them, shaking his head slightly. Everyone else gave the Wolverine a wide berth, but not her - Rogue just jumped in there with both feet, completely unafraid; and the beast in him always backed down. If he had a way with her, then she certainly knew how to deal with him.

_perhaps thats what binds them together_

Hank smiled, and lowered his eyes back to the microscope.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The long room was darkened, overshadowing the figure in the high-backed chair waiting patiently by the window; the glowing red-point of his cigarette illuminating but momentarily as he took a long drag, drawing the smoke down into his lungs before breathing out, letting it curl up and away, dissapating in the cool air. The flashing light of the call proved they did not have long to wait.

Flicking a switch, the flat screen before him flashed into life.

"Status report"

"Yes'sir" The sopping wet soldier on screen leaned in close, attempting to yell to make himself heard over the din of the rain thundering down upon the canvas tent. "We've picked up the tracking signal and located the vehical - but its already been destroyed. Both occupants are dead, Sir."

"Any sign of the package ?"

"No'sir, not yet. Perimeter's been set up, I got team's scouring the area as we speak. She can't have got far "

The shadowed figure held up a finger infront of the camera "One moment" and muted the transmission. Turning to face the woman reclining in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, nervousness rolled off him in waves as he watched her tap her fingers thoughtfully along the leather arm rest. "Well ?"

She cleared her throat purposefully, meeting his gaze. "How long ?"

"An hour, at most"

Pausing for a moment, head tilted, she rejoined his gaze and shook her head "Call them back"

"You're sure?"

Already on her feet with a narrowed backwards glance as her aide opened the door "She's already gone. Dont waste my time. Call them back. "

"Yes, ma'am" Already on it, he ordered them back and ended the transmission as she proceeded to walk out the door. He sighed in relief. But just then, another thought occured to her, and she pivoted on her heel, turning around. He looked up from tidying the desk as she called out sweetly

"Oh, and one more thing ?"

Rather than interrupt, instead he waited polietly for her to continue.

The muzzle flash of the silenced gun momentarily lit the room, reflecting in his shocked glassy expression as he slid lifeless to the floor, dark blood already seeping onto the thick carpet

"I don't appreciate failure"

Without looking, she held the gun out to the side, handing it to her aide; who swiftly moved up beside her, for fear of incurring her wrath. Turning slightly, she eyed the young man infront of her, noting the lack of skittishness or interest in her actions, and smiled the same gracious sweet smile, placing a soft hand on his arm almost reassuringly as if nothing untoward had happened "Consider yourself promoted "

Looking back at the body, she added " Now. Get this mess cleaned up. And find me that mutant "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had slipped out, full of intentions to get them some coffee, but Rogue knew what he really was after was a smoke - so she didnt expect him back any time soon. Hank was still busy across the other side of the lab, analysing whatever test results he had already run; on her own with the stranger in the quiet room, Rogue started humming a tune under her breath to keep herself awake - finding the slow rhythmic bleeping of the machines and the dull ticking of the clock were slowly lulling her already tired body to sleep.

Eyes closed and head slowly nodding its way down towards her chest, the abrupt change in frequency snapped her awake. " Uhhh... Doc ?" she called out, uncertainly as the grip on her hand suddenly increased.

Hank approached his patient cautiously, taking in the increasing heart rate, blood pressure, the intermittent warnings of the machines. A faint sheen of sweat had appeared on her brow, and she began to moan under her breath, moving around sluggishly as if trapped in a nightmare she was unable to wake from. " Rogue ..." he said warningly, waving the young woman from her side.

"Ah cant " her hand was open, fingers spread wide, only now Hank could see it was the stranger on the table who now had ahold on her; muscles in her arm tensed so hard the knuckles were white and Rogue could not let go.

The incessant beeping of the machinery grew louder and louder, her heart rate increasing ten fold, warning lights lighting up across the boards as the young woman began to convulse on the table. Hank atttempted to pin her down one-handed as best as possible, reaching for a syringe full of clear liquid on the instruments table, when she gave a loud gasp, spine curved upwards at a sickening angle her whole body tensed and shaking, before abruptly collapsing back, relinquishing her hold on rogue who fell away from the table with a cry.

The monitor gave off a single, long-drawn out continuous tone.

Rogue, back up against the wall in shock, found herself unable to move. Hank, eyes widening, became a flurry of activity; unhooking her from the machines even as he flipped the switch to charge the defibulator, smearing conductive gel across the metal surface of the pads. He gritted his teeth, poised above her limp body, the two paddles in hand

"Stand Clear"

Abruptly, the strangers eyes flew open. Instinctively lashing out, she kicked the two paddles from Hank's hands while managing to dive aside, knocking aside the tray of instruments and half the machinery as she did so - it crashing and clattering around her. Backing up and away from the blue furry creature, Rogue could see her eyes darting from side to side in blind panic looking for an exit. The hiss of the door opening as Logan sauntered in, coffee's in hand, gave her enough of a chance to vault the already downed table and slip by him, knocking him sideways against the doorframe as she went, even as Rogue found her voice and yelled after her "WAIT !"

Running into the hallway infront of Logan and Hank, Marie ran full pelt after the fleeing form, seeing her instinctively run into the lift as the circular metal door opened, striking her fists against the rear wall before spinning around as she realised there was no exit. Logan was yelling something furiously behind them, but Rogue didnt have the time to make him out, so intent on reaching the lift before the door closed.

Throwing herself through the rapidly decreasing opening, she just managed to slid inside the lift, slamming into the rear wall head first even as the others reached them, the door sliding closed and sealing, shutting them out. They both flinched at the sound of Logan impacting against the other side, howling his fury. Reaching up shakily, Rogue pulled herself to her feet, fingers finding the concealed button which froze the lift's progress and left the pair of them suspended where they were, trapped in a metallic cylinder between floors.

Rogue lifted her head as she found her feet, finding the furious eyes of the woman now confined in there with her fixed inflinchingly upon her, already poised to strike out, a purely animal mixture of terror and absolute fury blazing out of her pale orbs.

" Oh, boy ... " she breathed, suddenly wondering what the hell she'd flung herself into.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Right-ho ! 5th chapter up an done peeps sorry for the wait :) now, to answer those reviews so far !_

**_joegood2003_** - _cheers for the encouragement glad you're likin' Logan so far ! I've got good real-life inspiration for him :) yep, marie was kinda timid in the first chapter, it ended up comin out that way in relation to I was unsure of how heavy to take the whole bobby/marie attack line of thinking ... think it works out well though, just need to see some more chapters to explain that whole situation a bit more! dont want to give too much away ..._

_**Zarek** - glad you're enjoying it, the whole bobby/rogue thing gets explained a little more in later chapters ive given clues so far to an apparent change in bobby as a whole, so hang on in there a bit longer and you'll get your explanation:)_

_**sheisbeautiful - sheisnotme** - I must say, I was absolutely chuffed to pieces by your comments on the way I've tried to differenciate between the charcters, glad to see you enjoy my style of writing so far! and anyhoo ... even if you are already on the dark side there's always cookies !_

_**Gemrosa** - indeedy ! tho the wolvie retribution comes a little later on hope you enjoy it when it arrives !_

_**PrettyBean** - glad you liked the start, hopefully the rest is up to par. And I promise nothing in relation to attempting to rein in the wolverine ... have to wait an see how that all works out! wohoo:)_

_**shiny34** - its all a big tease so far, hope your patience holds out ! an explanation shall commence REAL soon for bobby ... as for the kidnapped woman, it'll all fall into place ... _

_**Teri Neko** - glad you're enjoyin it so far, hopefully I'll continue to surprise you all !_

_**Leash** - Dont panic, Rogue doesnt get sidelined :) _

_**IcedBlaze** - every comment good or bad is appreciated, sorry if it wasnt apparent enough but yes, i do realise that xavier was killed off in X3 however if you managed to see the last scene after the credits it shows the coma patient from earlier (the lesson scene) in the movie awakening - only it is Xavier's voice greeting Moira McTaggert, the attending doctor. Its meant to show he transferred his conciousness to another human. In the first chapter, when I had ororo and him converse I tried to explain the twist I wanted to make, whereas his original body reappeared in the same place that the phoenix destroyed him, thus transferring him back to his own being. Sorry my friend if it wasnt clear hopefully thats tidied that loose end up for you. hope you enjoy the rest of the story, glad you took the time to give me feedback !_

_**Rowena DeVandal** - Ahh so glad I've got your attention ! hope you enjoy the story as it progresses!_

_thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic, 'special thanks go out to all who've reviewed ! keep up the good work and hopefully I wont keep you all on tenderhooks for too long ... mebbe ... :)_


	6. Chapter 6 Trust in Me

**CHAPTER 6.** _- Trust in Me_

"MARIE! _STOP !"_

Too late Logan leapt forward, palms slapping in futile against the already closing door - Rogue meeting his eyes through the rapidly diminishing space, the smooth metal cutting her off, trapping her, locking him out. Snarling in frustration he crashed his fists against the door denting the flawless surface. Drawing back his arm, unsheathing his claws, his intent to bury them deep and cut his way through; when Hank barrelled into him throwing his full weight against his shoulder, holding him back.

"NO !" seeing the furious look the Wolverine swung his way he quickly added in a calmer tone "You could hit either of them"

For a second they stared at each other, realisation dawning, and they both came to the same conclusion simultaneously

"The stairs"

Wolverine sprinted off back down the long corridor, the Beast at his back. Reaching the stairs they charged up them to the mansion floor, two at a time, sliding on the smooth flooring as they burst through the door, dodging aside a couple of early students who scattered infront of them. Rounding the last corner, the Wolverine fully expected to just catch up with the two women - only, the elevator hadn't arrived yet.

"Dammit !" Logan punched the wall, just as Xavier rounded the corner. "Ahh fuck it" Undeterred, claws out, he attempted to force the doors open again - Xavier's hand shot up, his eyes closed "Wait ...

"Wait !"

Rogue had her hands up, palms held outwards, both in defence and in pleading. Her lip was cut, and she could taste it. "Please ... please ah'm only tryin' to help you ..."

Again the woman lashed out when Rogue stepped near her, switching from being the aggressor to terrified when she reached a cautious hand out to touch her. Dodging the half-hearted swing Rogue backed off as far as possible "Look, see ? Ah dont want to hurt you ... please - please just calm down ... its alright ... its gonna be alright ...but you have to calm down ..."

The stranger backed off into the furthest corner, eyes wide and plainly confused - she looked ... trapped. Marie, standing stock still, looked at her sorrowfully, her big brown eyes full of concern and more than a little pity. Softly, she asked "Dont'cha remember me sugah ? Dont'cha remember anythin' ?"

Slowly she held out her hand, palm upwards "When we found you, you were unconscious ... when y'came 'round before - dont y'remember? On the plane? ... Ah was there, ah held y'hand ..."

Rogue edged softly, slowly, towards her - eyes fixed upon hers coaxing her out the corner keeping her voice low, repeating her words like a mantra ".. Dont y'remember me? Ah've been here with you this whole time, sugah, just like Ah promised - remember ? Ah promised you .."

_**: ... you wouldn't leave me : **_

The stranger finished for her, her voice a melancholy, hoarse whispered echo in Marie's mind; who saw her pale eyes widen in comprehension, then slowly start to fill with tears. As the woman slid brokenly down the wall, a tangle of limbs hopelessly coming to rest on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees, Marie caught hold of her - encircling her arms around the woman's slight form, she held her close and stroked her knotted-back hair as the stranger trembled uncontrollably in her grasp, holding on to Rogue desperately akin to a drowning man would their only lifeline.

"Ssssshh Its alright ... you're safe now, you're safe here, ah got you ..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, good " Xavier broke into a smile, waving the questioning Xmen away from the lift doorway "It appears that our young Rogue has diffused the situation."

Directing his comments at the still clawed Wolverine, Xavier chided "Come, Logan - put those away. No need to frighten the poor creature anymore than she already is"

Logan's sensitive hearing could just pick out the hum of the lift starting back up, inching closer to them. Still wary, he stepped away only slightly with a snort, drawing his claws back up into his hands. Tensing up rather than run forward like he desired, Logan held himself in check as the wooden facade covering the lift's entrance slid open, revealing Rogue with their back to them, her arms wrapped protectively around the figured hunched up on the floor. She turned her head and tossed him a smile, before whispering something aside to the stranger, who lifted herself gracefully to her feet, eyes kept cast downwards, limbs steady but trembling. Rogue stepped out the lift, gently pulling the woman along with her. Logan could smell the fear and adrenaline rolling off her in waves - one wrong move, and this one would fight through anybody, anything to escape; and was more than prepared to do it. She was a taunt piece of wire, just waiting to snap.

However he discovered he could smell something else off her too, even beneath the enticing, alluring soft warm natural scent of her - it was faint; a smell that left an acidic, metallic bitter aftertaste on his tongue, a smell that marked her as tainted, that made the inner Wolverine want to snarl. She smelled like a fucking _lab_. Attempting to keep the growl off his face and out of his voice, Logan asked in deference to Marie's cut lip

"You alright, 'Kid?"

"Ah'm fine, Logan" She gave him one of her most dazzling smiles, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear with her one free hand. Her other hand, he noted, was still wrapped tightly around the stranger's. Marie was shielding her from them using her own body; the newcomer intimately close in behind her. Logan wasn't sure whether he liked that or not, and didn't stop to contemplate the why.

_Not a bright move, 'stripes_

The professor rolled forward, speaking in gentle tones - Logan paid him little heed preferring to fix his narrowed-eyed scrutiny on the pair of women before him. Observing her recoil impulsively as Xavier got a little too close, and Rogue react smoothly by stilling her motion by a momentary tightening grip on the newcomer's palm.

_That's an' interestin' trick ... _

As if aware of his thoughts the stranger tensed up considerably, and for the first time in the conversation raised her head. Slowly, purposefully, meeting his suspicious gaze with a flat out furious stare of barely concealed anger; a cold calculated fury and mistrust. Surprisingly still, she didn't back down - the complete opposite in fact; squaring her shoulders and clenching her jaw, she stared him down, daring him almost to make a move ... In any other time or place, an evil glance like that constituted an outright challenge - as it was the Wolverine in him was itching to release his claws and declare his dominance; This female was pushing buttons in him he didn't even know he had. Locked in a silent battle of wills, he barely acknowledged the conversation that was transpiring around him, until Rogue started to move the pale stranger away from them just as Hank elbowed him not-so-subtly in the ribs.

" What ?" he hissed, tearing his eyes away from the duo heading hesitantly up the staircase, Hank's quick nod pointing out the professor was waiting patiently on some sort of response. Seeing he still hadn't a clue, Charles's face adopted a look of extreme patience, as if trying to re-explain something to a particularly wayward child. With a sigh, he shook his head.

"Logan, it is exceedingly difficult to lay the foundations for gaining a person's trust, if I find myself placed in a situation where I constantly have to diverge from the task at hand to remind you to at least maintain the _illusion_ of civility"

He growled something near intelligible, the professor dismissing his grumbling offhand, carrying on in a more placating tone "I understand better than most, you and Rogue share a rather singularly close bond, that is not the issue at hand here. What is, however, that until we can begin to unravel the mysteries that surround this young woman, both you and the rest of us are going to have to accept that - for the moment - for _whatever_ reason, she has latched onto Rogue. She trusts her, as much as could possibly be expected of her, considering."

"I hope" Charles fixed him with an unusually stern look "that you could _try_ to refrain from any actions which could be construed as a direct threat, either to this relationship, or to her. Do I make myself perfectly clear? "

" You _ordering_ me to stay away, 'bub ?" the words were spoken dangerously quiet, spat out between gritted teeth. This wasn't lost on Xavier.

"No, Logan - I wouldn't presume to either. On the contrary I think you'll find Rogue will be relying on both your utmost patience and support for the foreseeable future. I'm simply asking you to make an effort to consider your actions first and to try to make things as smooth and easy as possible for Rogue, and to an extent, our new arrival. Can I entrust you to do so?"

When it dawned on Logan, the professor was asking him to make sure _his Marie_ was well looked after, his attitude and posture changed. Relaxing and flipping a cigar out his pocket, Logan tossed back at him as he turned on his heel "_Hmmph_. Since when've you had to ask "

He let out an unconditional sigh of relief, as Logan stalked away, slipping out the front door and lighting up his cigar as he did so. Hank raised an appreciative eyebrow, and murmured aside to the professor "Nicely put. For a second there, it looked like he was going to cause trouble"

Turning away wearily, the professor answered "Trust me. More often than not? Negotiations dont run quite so ... smoothly "  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed, listening to her new dark-haired companion - _Rogue ?_ - as she hunted through the wardrobe, making small talk. Glanced around, absorbing her surroundings; Dark panelled wood walls, rich old quirky furniture with various belongings and photographs scattered around the room, big heavy curtains hanging down from the wide-open window, letting the cool fresh smell of early morning and rain swept grass come floating in. Peaceful, quiet. Knotting her fingers in the woven bedspread, she slowly concentrated on rubbing her hands over the material, quietly marvelling at the sensation of it under her skin; the question bugged at the back of her mind - Why did everything seem so new to her? so ... foreign?

Letting go of the soft material with a frown, she turned next to the clothes she was wearing - the shorts and black tee-shirt were comfortable, yes, but she couldn't remember having put them on. Come to think of it, she was having trouble really placing_ anything _at the moment. Picking idly at the tee-shirt, her nose wrinkled up as yet another faint and confusing smell assaulted her senses. Deep, musky...her struggling mind stirred into action as she realised - with some shock - she recognised it. But from where? quickly running through what little she could remember, she soon found her answer.

_**: Who was that:**_

Rogue pulled her head out of the closet "Huh? Who was who ?"

**_: Downstairs :_** Revisiting the memory she was referring to, she 'showed' it to Rogue. The girl lost the questioning look to her face, and smiled broadly her voice warm, cheeks turning a little flushed.

"Ohhh ... him? That's Logan. 'Round here, he's known as the Wolverine ... why'd ya ask?"

**_: I can smell him :_** she tugged at the shirt she was wearing, to show what she meant **_: I can smell him on my skin:_**

Rogue stood, crossing over to the bed, carrying something bundled up in her hands. "Well, darlin' that figures. He was the one who found ya, who carried you on an' off the jet, an' who lifted ya down to the medlab" She accepted that, still toying with the fabric of her shirt in her hands, when she felt reassuring hand on her arm.

" How d'you do that ?"

_**: Do what :**_

"_That_" she raised her hand, and tapped the side of her temple gently "How d'ya let me see an' hear what you mean, inside mah head? How'd y'show me that picture of Logan ?"

The question dumbfounded her **_: I..I dont know. Its how it works. I ... I just show you. I dont know how :_**

"It's okay ..." she smiled again, the same soft reassuring smile "Dont y'worry 'bout it. Every'body in this place has gifts, things they can do - some like yours, some diff'rent. They call people like us mutants. You'll get used to it. So dont y'worry 'bout a thing, kay? "

_**: Ok :**_

"Good. Now ah figured, if you ain't too sore -You'll want a shower? Ah got some towels here, some fresh clothes ah mine y'can borrow ... Are y'hungry ?"

_**: No ... shower'd be nice though :**_

"Sure. C'mon " Rogue took her by the hand, gently tugging her in the direction of the bathroom. Flippping on the light switch, she turned the water on full, letting the steam start to build up. Setting down the towels, she placed a toothbrush and hairbrush on top, turning back to face her.

" 'Kay, well if y'wanna turn the temprature up or down, y'just turn that knob there, see ? Ah'll leave these clothes on the chair just inside the door so they dont get wet. Now, Ah dont want you to worry - Ah'm just gonna go across the hall an' ask one of my friends for a loan of his camping bed, alright ? If y' need me ... " Rogue tapped her head again, and smiled "..then you just let me know"

She nodded, turning away, but added**_ : Rogue ? ... thanks. for everything :_**

Marie smiled, but hesitated in the doorway, unsure of how to broach the subject " Umm y'know - Ah dont even know what you're name is"

The question was like a kick to the stomach and she froze, feeling sick, steadying herself by gripping the edge of the sink. Lifting her eyes, she found herself faced with a pale skinned, roughed-up looking stranger with hypnotic looking whitish blue eyes. She blinked, just as the stranger blinked. Unbidden, her fingers streaked down the mirror, smearing the steam forming over her reflection - an alien looking reflection, a reflection she didn't recognise.

_Is that what I look like?_

Catching a glimpse of Rogue behind her, looking worried, she attempted to give a small smile which turned out more like a grimace, feeling more impossibly alone now than she ever did before. Drowning irrevocably in her immense sorrow, she replied, finger's still trailing down the cold glass.

**_: neither do I :_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_chapter 6 up peeps! sorry bout the long delay, am workin on the next chapter right now so should be updating extremely soon ! keep those reviews comin' :)_


	7. Chapter 7 Mengele Meditations

**Chapter 7.**_- Mengele Meditations_

The door mechanism whirred, swishing the door shut, the hydraulics pressing and sealing the double blast doors tight behind her. Undeterred, the persistent _click click click_ of her heels on concrete resounded sharply down the otherwise silent hallway; the doors on either side of her locked down tight, entombed in darkness.

Pausing at the penultimate doorway, she checked the stats displayed for the subject contained inside. After nearly a month, this one was proving to be remarkedly resilient; although, he had his uses. She flicked down the prison-style hatch and gazed inside, casting light into the prevailing inky pitch black within. The specimen lay on his side, arms extended above his head, shackled to the wall. He stirred slightly, moaning, and turned his blond head away, hiding his pained reddened eyes from the sudden and, no doubt, excrutiating brightness. Unconcerned with his discomfort, she studied him for a moment, viewing him like no more than a mere germ under a microscope, to toy with at her lesuire. With a flick of her wrist, she snapped the hatch closed crisply, turning away; pushing open the next door along the hallway - her intended destination - she bypassed the ramp leading down onto the main floor, instead preceeding across the enclosed walkway overlooking the lab and into her comfortable office.

Kicking off her shoes, she unbuttoned her suit jacket and threw it across the back of her chair before sliding herself into her seat behind the workstation. Placing her palm against the I.D.E.N.T. lock under the multi-screened system, observing it scan the intricate web of veins in her hand before the lock illuminated green and the computer's simulated disembodied feminine voice greeted her emotionlessly

_" Access granted ... Welcome, Doctor "_

The screens blinked back into life from right to left, the tertiary screen split and showing a cross-sectioned camera view from inside each of the cells outside; cycling through them one by one. A quick glance confirmed all was as she'd left it. A quiet alert tone sounded, and a small blinking icon appeared on her primary screen.

_Good. Now we're getting somewhere. _

" Open file 2122"

A note was attached to the file, from her newly 'appointed' underling, which read simply. _Stage 1 complete - Scene processed and released with minimal exposure. Initial search results negative. As requested, following up investigations personally - have assumed technical oversight including analysis of the surveillance footage; been advised they've discovered something of interest. Trying to verify it and cross-reference alternative camera angles at the moment. How do you wish me to proceed. D._

That caught her interest. Leaning back in her chair, she clasped her hands and commanded "View attachment". On her central screen, a window opened, and a grainy piece of approximately 30seconds worth of digital film appeared. At first glance, it appeared to show little of interest - the camera angle covering what obviously had been the corner of the encampment including the view to the west of the crash site and not much else. Then she blinked, as abruptly the screen fogged out from descending mist and the film blanked out into static.

"Stop.Set end loop point. Reverse. Frame Rate, 1 per second"

The film slowly rewound, frame by frame, the icy fog lifting slowly and the scene coming back into view. She frowned, examining closer, snapped "Pause". Her analytical mind musing to itself over the newly emerging miniture blotch that moved in the top right corner of the frame -_ what's that?_

" Computer - Set start loop point. Adjust zoom parameter to 400. Alignment to image, Right ... Play, same frame rate"

The original corner of the footage, now rudimentarily enhanced to her satisfaction, filled the screen and began to play. Transfixed, she watched the object repeatedly appear and exit the camera's range, over and over and over again. Intently staring at the screen, a twisted look of hatred filtered over her features - there was no need for anyone to confirm it for her, blurred or not. She _knew_ that outline - had come across it before on a security recording that acted as a chilling reminder to why she dedicated her life to the work, the ideal. It was unmistakable.

_Its them. Murderers ... _

Reaching for the intercom, she buzzed the lab floor and demanded for someone to be sent up. Reclining back in her chair hands negotiating the desk drawer with ease, she found herself pulling out the framed picture she kept hidden there - the one soft part of her she still treasured and kept, the bitterness of it keeping her focussed; forever driving her onwards. Dropping her eyes she drank in the vivid image, the people hugging, laughing, grinning back at her from the frame and tossing her mind back to the day it was taken, from the days before everything irrevocably changed.

_**-------------------flashback----------------------**_

_Its a bright summer's day, and they're meant to be preparing things in the garden_

_" c'mon 'manda ... chase me !"_

_Jason's laughing, running away, taunting her. She's too OLD for this now ... doesnt he realise her turning twelve makes her too old to play? even now he's dodging round the table, getting under mother's feet. Just about to scold them for it too, when the beep! beep! as the car pulls into the drive makes her jump to her feet and race to the front door, smoothing down her dress and waiting patiently to attention. Its a game - he likes them to do that._

_Father closes the door behind him, and puts his bag down. He looks so handsome in his uniform, with his dark hair and bright blue eyes - Mother always says so. For a moment he just stands there and stares at her solemn-faced, but eyes twinkling. " Who's this beautiful young lady, then ? "_

_Her lips part, horrified. He doesnt know her ! " Daddy ! " she gasps " Its ME ! "_

_" Me who ? " he looks confused, and all of a sudden her mouth is dry, and the nice feeling she had in her tummy from earlier when she caught a peek of her birthday cake, evaporates away. Her daddy doesnt recognise her ... feeling like she's about to cry, she darts a quick look back at Mother, then looks him straight in the eye. See's it. The mischevious glint, the reddening face and the bitten lip to stop him chuckling out loud. " DADDY ! "_

_He laughs out loud then, and hugs her close - all forgiven - planting a kiss on her forehead. Mother's leaning in the doorway, waiting her turn patiently, Jason figeting restlessly by her side. _

_" William. Really ..." a soft smile gracing her pretty features, she simply shakes her head. _

_Impatient to get started, the 6 yr old comes over, tugs on daddy's arm " Can Amanda go cut her cake, now ? "_

_**------------------end flashback-------------------**_

Looking at the young hopeful faces, the memories of those days burned bittersweet and fresh as always in her mind. The anger hardened her resolve. Quietly she promised

_I'll make the bastards pay, Father. I'll take them apart, one by one. _

With a twisted smile, realising how perfect a hand fate had played, events were transpiring in her favour. Even now - the eventual goal was within view, her revenge would be jusified - faultless and sweet. All the situation required now was a little patience, some careful management.

_I can be patient. I can be oooh so very patient ..._

A timid knock at the door raised her from her reverie. Clearing her throat and locking the picture away, she sat back shuffling the papers on her desk " Come in "

With a quiet rattle the doorhandle turned, a mousey little man in the lab coat scurried inside awaiting his master's bidding nervously.

" Yes, Dr Carruthers ? "

The small smile that flitted around her lips in response to her title was lost on the petrified technician. After all, she reasoned, how were they expected to know she concealed herself behind the mantle of her mother's maiden name? it was a badge of her loyalty, a cross she choose to bear while it suited her purposes. Eyeing the nervous excuse of a man before her she slipped on her shoes and rose, stepping out of her office and onto the walkway, the spineless bumbling creature following her but hanging slightly back, like a lap dog who's just waiting to be kicked. Gazing through the thick impenetrable glass, she nodded indicating the mutant sitting encased in the self-contained square perspex holding cell in the center of the lab.

" Prep it for immediate transportation - I want it sent back out. General recon, same as before, but the thing needs to be prepared so it can handle and fufil certain new and specific objectives. Its required to be fully compliant, understand? No mistakes. "

" Same basis subject ? "

An image of the haggard blond male prisioner flashed into her mind, and the twisted smile on her face grew. " Yes. Now get on with it "

The lab technician took note of her request, scurrying away in haste, the relief evident in his posture once he was dismissed. However, she paid him no more heed, her mind lingering on the boy and the havoc she was creating. Undeniably, she relished in it, drawing such satisfaction and pleasure from the endless unceasing torment they inflincted upon him. Soon, her mind skipped ahead, delighting in the fact that he would soon have other - more worthy, in her opinion - companions to share his agony with. She smirked.

_And not a moment too soon - Once I'm finished with them, they'l wish they'd all had the good sense to perish ..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_chapter 7 up! sorry for the shortness lets hope the teasers whet your appetite. More coming soon :)_


	8. Chapter 8 Trading Places

**Chapter 8.**_ - Trading places_

The warm soapy water gurgled and swirled down the drain; taking with it her aches, pains and long washed-out streams of old blood with it. Relishing the sensation of the water beating down on the tense muscles on her shoulders, streaming down her back; she leaned into it and closed her eyes a pleasurable sigh escaping between her lips, finding even the slight stinging of the shower gel in various cuts couldn't detract from the wonderful feeling of herself relaxing drowsily at last. A slight tap upon the bathroom door roused her attention. Slightly muffled, rogue called out

"Hey, everythin' okay in there?"

**_: Yeah ... :_** Realising she'd totally lost track of the time, somewhat reluctantly, she added **_: Guess I'll be out in a minute :_**

" Kay "

Hearing the faint murmerings of a conversation continue on in the room beyond, rogue's soft footfalls moved away from the door. Rinsing the last of the fragrant shampoo from her hair, she hesitated for a few seconds more, enjoying the last fleeting moments of the water running over her scalp and sliding across her skin, before switching off the shower and grabbing a towel. Feeling invigorated and refreshed, she quickly set about drying herself off; padding lightly over and lifting some of the clothes Rogue had picked out for her - settling on long black jeans and a dark green t-shirt, slit daringly up either side and held together with laces which trailed down either hip, slightly longer than the shirts length. Pulling them on, she ran a brush through her mangled mane of hair, teasing out the knots, leaving it to hang loose down her back to dry, before surveying herself once more in the mirror.

The pale eyes that faced her back - the reflection of her own - regarded her with frank curiousity, looking up and down her form, turning aside so she could view her profile. Hoping at the back of her mind, something would seem familar, that it would trigger off a sudden rush of recognition - but nothing happened. Her reflection gazed back, mockingly

_What ? you think I know all the answers? As if ... _

Slowly, she began to inspect every inch of herself, finding each injury and yet frustratingly unable to comprehend just how she could have came by them. Her hair, even when wet, now appeared to be a remarkably different colour to her now that it wasnt coated in dried blood and mud. Spotting something which confused her even more she ran her fingers over her neck, brushing over the vivid dark blue-ish purple bruise which seemed to spiderweb across her throat. As she tilted her head to get a better look, the light caught and reflected back off something - a slim, circular, silver metallic band which apparently nestled against her skin. _Jewellery? something that belonged to her ?_ wrapping her fingers around it, she could see the light had caught the point that had been created as it twisted away from contacting her skin. Carefully trying not to put anymore pressure on the injury, the odd discolouration to her throat, she circumnavigated the band as best as she could when she discovered something.

**_: Rogue : _**she called, feeling uneasy. Whether that translated itself to rogue or not, she found the conversation going on in the adjoining room abruptly ceasing, the bathroom door hesitantly being pushed open. Turning around, fingers still wrapped around the offending object, she asked **_: why do I have needles in me:_**

Rogue sidled up cautiously, like a bomb expert casing his next job; eyeing the silver band warily. Unwilling to place her hands on it, she leaned in close - the twisted section of the choker was balanced on the edge of the strangers thumb held away from her throat. Marie could just make out, on the inside of the band, an intensely concentrated patch of nasty-looking needles which appeared to correlate up to the violent bruise. Looking up, she quietly asked

" have y' tried to take it off ? "

_**: No :**_

" Can ah take ah look ? do y'mind ? "

When she indicated not, Rogue gently lifted her wet hair up off her shoulders moving around behind her, searching for a way to remove the silver device. The newcomer reached her other hand back, and took over holding her hair securely out of the way to free up both of rogue's hands to work with. With some trepidation, she waited patiently for rogue's diagnosis.

"Ah dont see any clasp - wait here a second, kay? dont move. Ah've gotta idea"  
Poking her head around the door frame, Rogue directed her question at the person in the room beyond "Umm ... can y' come here a minute? Ah think y'better have ah look at this"

Standing still, just out of the perpherial of her vision she caught sight of a shadow looming in the doorway just as the queerest feeling suddenly assaulted her senses - feeling her skin flush all the way from the tips of her toes to the roots of hair, a shiver running the length of her spine; a mixture of shock, anger, denial, curiosity, even a vague stirring of thinly disguised want.

_what the hell ? _

She twisted her top half around, one hand still tangled in her wet hair, the other still still holding the metal from her throat; finding herself, with a jolt of shock, meeting a pair of piercing hazel eyes.

" So " Logan growled quietly after a moment " What am I _meant_ to be looking at ?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring him in"

The two orderlies dragged the shackled broken-looking blond prisoner roughtly into the main lab, shrinking away under the bright lights, arms twisted harshly up his back; bare feet feebly attempting to gain purchase on the floor and support himself.

"Over there"

Jerking him abruptly from his feet once more, he was purposefully hauled towards the cold metal operating table. Realising what was coming - he gathered his strength and took a deep breath, before gritting his teeth even as the word slipped out

"No !"

Ignoring the pain it brought him, he dug his heels hard into the floor, stopping his forward momentum and throwing all three off balance. Twisting in their grasp; with all the force he could muster he kicked out and downwards on the back of one of his captor's knees and barrelled his shoulder into his ribs. The orderly buckled, even as he twisted back to the other, head flung back, and smashed his head into his face as hard as he could. Seeing stars himself, he enjoyed the fleeting moment, a grin of satisfaction at being free - seeing the man fall away from him with a cry, blood pouring between his shaking fingers, nose cartilage splattered across his face. It didn't last long.

With an agonising scream, the now familiar pain arched through his body and he fell heavily to the floor. Even as the shocks continued, his body writhing uncontrollably, he could just make out the mocking tinkle of her laughter, the sharp staccato of her heels on the cold hard floor; seeing them coming into view and stop, even as he heard the click as she switched off the torture, his seizures gradually abating.  
"Honestly" she laughed " you never cease to amuse me" aside to the two orderlies, she demanded snidely "Will you get on with it"

God, how he hated her. Furious tears pricked the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall

_I wont give them the satisfaction _

Rough hands grabbed him, dragged him upwards. Carried over to the dreaded operating table, they separated his restraints; slapping his back against the metal slab, they secured his arms and legs down, leaving him staring at the featureless ceiling. Slowly, the _whirr_ of the machinery tilted the table upright, and a view of the lab and its despised occupants swam into view. Suspended as he was from the metal cuffs holding his arms outstretched, he could only watch as the object of his fear and hatred sauntered up to him, stopping a mere arms length away. With a smile, Dr. Carruthers stepped closer, a coy look on her face.

"So ... who taught you that little trick, then? hmm? you're _friends_? the infamous wolverine ? "  
He simply glared at her, ignoring her lab assistants in the background opening the perspex cage in the center of the room, drawing the mutant within out, compliant like a robot under their command. He focussed his hatred instead on her, picking his battles carefully, using the burn of it to keep his soul alive

_You can't break me _

"Not talkative today? Aww. How very noble of you. How very brave." she spoke sarcastically. A grin of amusement curving her lips, she lifted her hand and trailed a gloved, latex-covered finger down his bare chest, the bruised side, the broken ribs. "Wonder how brave you'll be when you see I have your family, your friends, your repulsive x-men; even you're pitiful little excuse of a girlfriend down here, all screaming one after the other on my table..."

He flinched away from her touch as best as he could, teeth bared at her and snapped " Don't touch me "

" Bless. Listen to how the little dog barks. Pity its not half as useful as some of the information I've dragged out of you ... under the right drugs and duress, you can be quite entertaining, you know..."  
She grinned wickedly, and tapped the center of his chest. "Won't it be nice to know, that all their pain and suffering - it was only possible, all because of you ? "

Unable to do anything else, furious, he spat at her.

Carruthers eyes narrowed, and she drew back her arm and hit him across the face with surprising force, making his head snap round, stars clouding his vision once more. Her hand closed around his jaw, drew his face back to the front. " Aw, stay with me ... stay with me. It's all so much more fun when you're awake "  
Stepping away once she was sure he was fully conscious, she moved leisurely over to an instrument panel, leaving him seething.

"Go to hell"

"All in time " she chuckled, looking up at him "... but lets see you go first, shall we ?"  
Carruthers continued to tap away at the control panel, ignoring him. The futility of the situation began to engulf him, her words - dripping poisons in his ear - began to play on his mind. This was all his fault. He should have been more careful. They were all going to be hurt, all because of him.

_No ... not hurt. Killed. She's going to kill them. Kill them all. And its all going to be my fault. _

Who was he kidding? she'd already won. It was useless. He let his shoulders sag against the restraints, feeling the whole world coming crashing down around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her glance upwards for a second and smile._ Bitch. _Suddenly, out of nowhere, it hardened his resolve. A fury erupted within him, berating himself for doubting, for doubting them. _Get a godamned grip !  
_Straightening up, he glared at her. Hotly, he declared "They're going to come looking for me, you know"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. They are. They'll be tracking this place down right now"

She rose to her feet at that, taking carefully-placed deliberate footsteps towards him. "I wouldn't assume things if I were you"

Uncaring, he raged back at her "You underestimate them. That's your problem. You underestimate what we're capable of. And when they do come, when I'm free ..."

Carruthers stepped close to him, stopping inches from his face, close enough for him to smell her perfume, feel her breath on his skin. Cupping his cheek gently in her palm she enquired softly, beseechingly  
" When you are free? "  
He pulled sharply away from the slab, coming as close to her as he could physically reach. " When I'm free, I promise you this - I'm going to watch you die"

The pair of them stared at each other unmoving in silence for a moment. Chillingly, she smiled.

Raising her hand from his cheek Carruthers, almost lovingly, brushed a stray lock of his hair from his eyes. "Really. If that's the best revelation you could come up with, after your time here, I'm truly disappointed. I thought'd you'd at least have some originality" Leaning in close, red lips just beside his ear, she let her hand drop unnoticed to his side  
" And besides - somehow, my dear..." she twisted her thumb deep in against his broken ribs, enjoying as he threw back his head and screamed in pain. " ... I severely doubt it "

Leaning away from him, she looked him straight in the eye with a twisted little grin "I can prove it to you, if you want - I have a demonstration -and a little present. Call it my gift to you, if you will."  
Waving the other lab attendants and their mutant specimen over, Dr. Carruthers moved around behind him out of his field of vision. Frantically attempting to locate her, he turned his head this way and that, but she stood directly behind him, orchestrating the scene. Focussing on the people now directly infront of him, he could only listen as her voice floated over.

"You see, if you are counting on your precious little X-team to come charging in here to aid your rescue, then you are wasting your time... "

Carruthers nodded to the attendant, who whispered something aside to the skinny pale dark-haired mutant, who's only adornment since kept embarrassingly naked, was a simple silver choker; he watched her take a step forward and look him straight back in the eye, unconcernedly.

"... because, what you really have to consider is ... "

With growing horror, constricting both his throat and his chest, he watched as the woman's dark eyes shone yellow before mimicking his own blue.

" ... why would anyone go searching ..."

Her skin, on a dark-blue edged ripple, changed slowly from that of the womanly dark-haired appearance of before; arms, legs, chest, face ... all slowly moulded and changed until his own face, a clean, unblemished version, stared back at him mockingly, emotionlessly. A perfect robot.

" ... for a person, who is not missing ?"

_Oh god ... _

Carruthers stepped into view, laughing lightly at his crushed horrified expression. Looking from one mutant to another, she exclaimed in feigned surprise "What ? no happy reunion?" Moving next to the eerily vacant shapeshifter, she looked directly back at him "Oh dear ... and there I was under the impression you knew Miss Darkholme"

"Mystique ..." the word escaped, issued as a low moan.

"Now, now. There's no point in talking to her..." Carruthers shook her head at him, dismissing him as if stupid "...she can't hear you"

"Can't or won't ?" he bit out

The doctor shrugged unconcernedly "As if that's of any importance ... admit it, what you are really asking is why she just standing there like _that._ Well, child, simply put - I've had far longer to rewire this specimen than I have had to work with you. Mystique does what I want, when I want, how I want - with none of those messy 'individual' thought processes thrown in." Carruthers looked at her, proudly "For the moment, the perfect soldier for the jobs I have in mind. For the moment"

Her chilling smile was back, making his head swim. Stammering now, his heart thudding loudly in his ears "But, but ... h'how ... the cure ... she was cured ... s'she was ..."

Cruel laughter echoed around the lab, rebounding off the walls, making his insides knot. Her smile was too wide, too sickening; making her look like a predator eyeing her next meal  
"You weren't honestly still living under the presumption the so-called 'cure' actually worked permanently, did you? good grief. And I thought you animals liked to call yourself 'gifted'."

Shaking her head derisively, with a wave of her hand she dismissed their audience; motioning the lab assistants to take Mystique away and continue on with what she had previously ordered. With a _swish_ the door closed behind the retreating forms, leaving the two of them - prisoner and captor - alone. The ensuing silence grated on his already frayed nerves, muscles tensed awaiting the next round.

"So ... " her back was to him; fingers tapping away at the controls, locating the information she was after with a insidious glint in her eye. Carruthers turned, slowly, perched herself on the edge of the workstation, regarding him with crossed arms and a tilted head. " ... Aren't you wondering what your present is ?"

Mouth dry, he could only stare at her uncomprehendingly, before managing to hiss vehemently "Drop dead"

"Hmm, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Sorry to disappoint " She shifted slightly, resting the fingers of one hand on the keyboard next to her

"However. Back to the present. Well, one of the main reasons I let you observe Mystique copying your form is simple - I needed her to have a memory of you, as you are now, freshly embedded within her mind should she ever be captured. After all, a trap is useless without some live bait" she winked at him, cheerfully, before continuing on

"Another is, I wanted to share this little nugget of information with you. You see, its not the first time we've used your image nor, I imagine, shall it be the last. As you no doubt can understand, your doppelganger is proving to be quite ... useful, in some respects. For example, infiltrating your precious Institute... so much for your wondrous all-seeing professor, can't even pick up on the discrepancies right under his own nose" she let her words hang, saw the meaning dawn across his already tortured features. Smiling now, she dramatically added "In fact, I've even been nice enough to arrange a special viewing of some of the footage she's obtained recently for us ..."

With a tap of her hand on the keys, she motioned to the large screen hanging on the wall, above her head. Heart in his mouth he felt frozen, inside and out, barely taking in her continuing words as the scenes played themselves out infront of them

".. now, you must excuse the slightly poor quality of the audio - unfortunately, I had to be quite inventive with the insertion of the devices ... quite pretty, that girl of yours, bit of a screamer though, doesn't like to play rough ..."

His world had stopped. There, on the screen. It was her.

_Rogue _

Tears streamed down his face, as her terrified, pained face screamed and thrashed around on the grass _"No, bobby, no ! get off ah me ! please stop ... stop ... "  
_Vivid red marks left on her arms as the hands - his hands - held her down, hurt her, struck her; hitting her across the face so hard it made her gasp rather than cry out. Pulling, tearing at her clothes, beating her... desperately wishing to tear his eyes away but finding himself unable to, he could only sob as he watched the attack played out for him, all the while, the knife in his heart twisting knowing she thought it was him. Abruptly, the feed stopped. "Rogue ..." he dropped his head and unabashedly sobbed her name, tears staining his cheeks.

The finger curled under his chin forced him to look up, into dark steely dead-looking eyes; the accompanying voice, equally as precise, evil and cold

"I hold your life by a thread, Mr Drake. So, the next time you bark at me, little dog, remember who it is that holds your leash. Because I wont take it out on you ... I'll take it out on them. I'm using you to weaken them, to take them apart, piece by piece, and I thought you should know ... I intend to enjoy every minute of it "

She turned to leave, when he found his voice "Why don't you just kill me? "

"Is that an offer ?" Carruthers turned on her heel, curiously, waiting on his response.

Suddenly, still crying, he strengthened and straightened up, his voice clear as a bell "No. Its a trade. I'll offer it - My life for theirs. My life for _hers_"

"I'll consider it"

It was an angry scream "WHY NOT ! we've done nothing to you ... let her go .."

"You REALLY think so ?"  
The first real emotion he'd witnessed from her, shocked him into silence. Finally, he'd pushed her for once. Stepping back in his direction, eyes narrowed in fury, she flung back at him

"You really are naive enough to still think, that all this, is for nothing? I'll tell you why. Those animals are your family, your friends, you life. I'm going to destroy them. I'm going to take the greatest pleasure in eradicating you and your kind from the face of this planet because _its what you all deserve_ "

Suddenly realising she'd lost face, perhaps said to much, Dr Carruthers again turned to leave when his soft but utterly determined voice halted her steps.

" I'm still going to watch you die "

She smiled at that, answering without looking round "We'll see"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_heeheehee ... Cheers for all the support - next update, coming soon :)_


End file.
